Confession
by Xylent29
Summary: This is just a little oneshot about how Natsu would confess to Lucy.. This is my first story.. So go easy on me :D


**Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if I have mistakes or if the story is bad..**

**This is just a short oneshot about how Natsu will confess his love for Lucy *0***

**Pairings: Natsu and Lucy**

**Well, enjoy! **

( Italics are thoughts )

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ahhhhh! What a nice morning!" Lucy said while yawning and streching, until a certain fire dragon-slayer was snoring beside her.

"NATSU! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AGAIN?!" Lucy's smile suddenly became a frown.

"Oh hey Luce, mornin'." Natsu said while rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed? Is it really that comfortable?" Lucy said calming down a bit.

"What? " Then Natsu was thinking, _Oh I'm in big trouble!_

"Natsu, answer me!" Lucy was now fuming with anger.

Natsu couldn't say a word that is because, he is inlove with Lucy and he always get shy whenever he's around her. And he thought, _Thanks to you Luce, you made me fall inlove with you._

"Umm.. It's because, yeah Luce, your bed is really comfortable!" Natsu said.

_Phew! That was close! I was so sure that I almost told her that I love her. But well, I think luck's on my side. _Natsu thought while smirking.

"Okay.. so, I'm gonna make breakfast, join if you want to." Lucy said while standing up the bed.

_Doesn't he realise that I'm inlove with him? That dense idiot . Hmph._

Then after Lucy was now cooking at the kitchen,

_Ahhhh! I know! _Natsu thought.

_Maybe I'll confess to her in the guild later!_ Natsu added then whispered to himself, "You're such a genius, Natsu!"

Then he immediately ran to the window to go out.

"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!" Lucy said not realising Natsu was not there already.

...

"Natsu..?"

Then she peeked to her room and saw nobody.

"Well I guess he already left. But oh well, more for me!" She said while grinning like a maniac.

* * *

**At the Guild ( Natsu's P.O.V. )**

_Maybe I should ask help from Mira and the others?_

"Hey Mira!" Natsu said while waving like an idiot.

"Sup Natsu..?!" Mirajane said while giving her heart-melting smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me.." Natsu was blushing and Mira could tell that. But Natsu couldn't finish his words, for he thought that Mirajane would just laugh at him.

"Help you with what?" Now Mirajane was now more curious.

"Umm.. you see, I-" _What's wrong with me? I cn't tell her!_

"Tell me or else I'll call Erza.." Mirajane black mailed him, which was successful.

"No! Don't call Erza!" Natsu was now shivering but not because it's cold, but because he was scared of a certain red-haired requip mage.

"Then tell me already~" Mirajane was now grinning like the chesire cat.

"Okay okay! Well, you see, I'm sorta inlove with Lucy.. and can you help me confess to her?" Natsu asked while hoping she would help him while knitting his eyebrows together.

Mirajane gasped at the extremely wonderful news.

"Ara, ara so are you telling me to help you confess to her?" Mirajane could now die of happiness as you could see that an ear to ear grin was formed on her face.

"Exactly what I said.." Natsu said a little bit irritated.

"OKAY! Now everybody come here! I have very wonderful news!" Mirajane shouted to everybody in the guild.

"Wha- Mira!" Natsu screamed like his life was going to end soon..

"Just shut up Natsu! I'll handle everything okay?!" Mirajane said irritated by the loud mouth of Natsu.

"O-okay.." Natsu said frowning.

"What's going on?!" , "What's the big news?" , What's this all about?" , everybody in the guild were now curious at what was going on.

"So you see, our dense dragon-slayer has feelings with Lucy!"

"Reallyyyyyyyyyy?!" Levy said before adding, "Natsu likes Lu-chan?" Levy was now screaming and jumping with joy.

"Yeah so let's help Natsu confess to Lucy." Mirajane said .

"Yosh!" , "Alrighty!" , "I'm ready!", everybody from the guild was now cheering with happiness.

-Well except for a certain lion, who was now sulking at the corner.

"Okay! So I'll distract Lucy from coming here so you guys can prepare!" Gray said.

"Don't you dare do anything perverted to MY Lucy, or I'll kill you stripper." Natsu said while emphasizing the word "MY".

"What did you say FLAME-BRAIN?!" Gray said while smirking.

"Ice princess."

"Idiot."

"Exhibitionist."

"Flame breath."

They were arguing until a certain requip mage started walking towards the two idiots.

Then finally said, "Do I smell fighting here?"

Then right after they saw Erza their arms were now around each others shoulder saying,

"No such thing!" They said in unison.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along." Erza said while smiling.

"So I'll go to Lucy now!" Gray said.

"JUST. DON'T. DO. ANYTHING. TO. HER." Natsu said while glaring at the ice mage.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Gray then said.

* * *

**At Lucy's House (Lucy's P.O.V. )**

"Okay! I'll go to the guild now after a long and refreshing shower!"

When she was about to grab the doorknob of the door, it suddenly opened.

"-Wha?!"

"Yo Lucy." Gray said.

"Sooo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry, feed me." Gray said then smirked.

"What? Why would I?"

"Because I said so." Gray said smirking at himself.

**So, Gray had been a success on distracting Lucy until his cellphone ringed. (Yeah, they have cellphones okay?) **

Then it was just a text from Mirajane saying,

You can go here now.

"Okay." Gray said.

"Who texted you?" Lucy said curiously.

"Nobody, so anyways let's go to the guild!" Gray said while grinning.

"Okay!" Lucy said while thinking, _He sure is acting weird huh._

* * *

**At the guild ( Normal P.O.V. )**

Then when they got to the guild, Lucy opened the guild's doors and found something extremely shocking..

There was a large banner saying Lucy, Will you be my girlfriend?

And under the banner was Natsu standing, grinning nervously.

Lucy was flabbergasted. She hasn't expected Natsu to like her back.

Then Natsu finally spoke, "So Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu said hoping she would say yes.

Then Lucy stood infront of Natsu, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Yes." Lucy whispered quietly.

"What?" Natsu asked hoping she said yes because he didn't hear her.

But instead of saying yes again, everyone was shocked at what Lucy did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHE KISSED NATSU!

Then after what seemed like eternity, she parted her lips from his.

"Soo.. Is that a yes?" Natsu asked like an idiot.

"What do you think?" Lucy said while grinning at Natsu then she kissed him again.

But now, Natsu kissed her back and sneaked his arms into her waist pulling her closer to him.

Everyone was now erupting into cheers saying,

"Congrats!" , "They are finally together!" , "I think they are the most dense couple.", and "AWWWWWWW! So sweet!"

Now Mirajane collapsed while grinning like a maniac.

Everyone was so happy at the new couple except a certain spirit, who was now sulking at the corner, again.

**Fin.**

* * *

So how was it?

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Tell me in your reviews!

-Stellar Flame


End file.
